Over the past several years, advances in light bulb technology have allowed light bulb manufacturers to design light bulbs in a variety of shapes and sizes. In particular, much advancement has come in the area of fluorescent lighting. Although the long, cylindrical fluorescent bulb design is still commonplace in many office and other buildings, newer and more compact fluorescent bulbs are becoming increasingly prevalent. One reason for the prevalence is that these new bulbs take advantage of folded-tube technology. This technology permits the manufacture of small, compact fluorescent bulbs that one can easily insert into a variety of decorative and practical fixtures. And since fluorescent bulbs have much longer lifespans than traditional incandescent light bulbs, these compact fluorescent bulbs offer a more energy-efficient alternative than traditional incandescent bulbs.
Despite their increased lifespan and practicality, the newer generation of fluorescent bulbs eventually bum out and need changing. As with traditional incandescent bulbs, changing these compact fluorescent bulbs unfortunately remains very inconvenient. Many environments that use these bulbs have relatively high ceilings and light fixtures. Since most fluorescent light bulbs are placed in high, hard-to-reach places, such as the ceiling, one must first gain access to the bulb. This may require the use of a ladder. In private homes, recessed light fixtures that contain compact fluorescent bulbs may be placed on high, vaulted ceilings that many standard home ladders cannot reach. In many businesses, compact fluorescent lighting is the primary source of artificial lighting. For instance, a single building of a medium size office complex may contain several hundred compact fluorescent lights. With such a large number of lights, employees may be required to change burned out lights on a daily basis. And because of the unavailability of a convenient compact fluorescent light changer, these employees must carry their ladders, sometimes over long distances, to change burned out bulbs.
The lack of compact fluorescent light changers also poses substantial safety risks. As noted above, changing these lights usually requires one to use a ladder or scaffolding to access the light, an undertaking that is inherently dangerous. Additionally, manually changing a light bulb usually requires one to grasp the glass of the bulb and either unscrew or pull the bulb's base from the light bulb socket. If one applies too much force, the bulb's glass may break and cause lacerations to the hand. Also, because one usually looks upwards at a bulb while changing it, glass can fall into the face and eyes if a bulb breaks.
Even though various light bulb changers exist for globe-type incandescent light bulbs, similar devices that work on compact fluorescent lights appear to be virtually unavailable. Additionally, existing changers do not overcome the problems described above. For example, some existing light bulb changers use an unsafe gripping means to remove or install light bulbs. With other existing light bulb changers, one must manually close a clasping means that applies imprecise and continuous pressure to the light bulb glass, risking breakage of the glass. Other existing light bulb changers use a twisting means to install or remove light bulbs. Similar to the gripping-type devices, the resulting torque from this twisting motion can cause the glass bulb to break and fall from dangerously high places.
Existing light bulb changers use complex means for installing or removing light bulbs. For example, some light bulb changers depend on multi-component light bulb receiving portions that one must manually reconfigure for installation and removal of a bulb. Other light bulb changers rely on strings or chains to close gripping or clasping means, whereas other light bulb changers use multiple, spring-type grippers or motorized clasps for gripping light bulbs. Despite this complexity in design, some existing light bulb changers do not provide the duel function of both removing and installing a light bulb; rather, these changers only permit one to remove a bulb.
Because of the lack of available fluorescent light bulb changers, a need exists for a device that can install and remove compact fluorescent lights. Also, because of the inconvenience associated with changing light bulbs, a need exists for a simple light bulb changer that is transportable over large distances. A need also exists for a simple light bulb changer that is practical for use in the home, office, or other buildings. Finally, a need exists for a light bulb changer that does not rely on dangerous twisting or clasping means to remove or install a light bulb.